


Siren's Call

by Onlymystory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Coming Untouched, F/F, Public Sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are more than a few reasons Erica loves coming to Siren. The club prides itself on calling people to release their inhibitions. Sure you can do that through alcohol, but most people at Siren are all about dancing.<br/>Erica lives for it.<br/>That she’s always there with friends, friends who like to notice the bands on stage, while she simply lets the music wash over her soul, has never bothered her. Let the singers have the spotlight, Erica wants to feel.<br/>Until Lydia Martin happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren's Call

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt. http://femslashdaily.tumblr.com/post/73794056237/teen-wolf-au-erica-is-attracted-to-lydia-the

There are more than a few reasons Erica loves coming to Siren. The club prides itself on calling people to release their inhibitions. Sure you can do that through alcohol, but most people at Siren are all about dancing.

Erica lives for it. An outsider in high school, college brings fewer bullies but not as much self-confidence as she would have liked. She’s learning to be herself, and nowhere is that more possible than at Siren. The pulsating beats, the steamy air, even the way bodies move against each other with  no other purpose than to reach some sort of unexplainable, transcendent state…these are the reasons Erica dances.

That she’s always there with friends, friends who like to notice the bands on stage, while she simply lets the music wash over her soul, has never bothered her. Let the singers have the spotlight, Erica wants to  _feel_.

Until Lydia Martin happens. 

The Banshees are just another up and coming band playing at Siren on just another night.

Except when Lydia steps on stage, Erica is mesmerized. Lydia is the embodiment of why she dances. She doesn’t just sing and sway, she moves across the stage, loses herself in her own song. When Lydia belts out “I’m gonna make you scream,” then tosses her hair back in a challenge, Erica sees elegance and ferocity in a single movement. 

All she can think is “please, more, and Lydia.”

This time Erica doesn’t lose herself in her partners or the music. She dances with her gaze always focused on Lydia, letting her body move as she watches.

Lydia catches her eye during one song, more than catches it, she stays there, focused on Erica like she knows everything she’s thinking, feeling, wanting. Lydia’s hands no longer hold the microphone, they caress it. She sings about a touch that drives a woman wild, how she can be your everything, just come to me; her eyes never leaving Erica’s, and Erica’s almost positive those aren’t the words but she’s writhing against the bodies helpless under Lydia’s spell.

Erica’s fingers trace up her own sides, imaging them on Lydia, tracing the edges of her breasts, sliding the straps down. She thinks Lydia would only let her be on top for a minute before flipping them over, her hands holding Erica down and her tongue working an entirely different kind of magic.

Lydia’s grin is devilish, like she knows exactly what Erica’s thinking. She gasps before the next line, rolls her hips, and crooks her fingers in midair directly at Erica as she sings, “you’re gonna come to me, gonna beg me to make you scream.” 

Erica’s panting in short little breaths, desperate as fuck, when Lydia changes up the last line and in a smoky voice whispers out, “baby, come for me,” and Erica is gone, helpless to Lydia’s command.


End file.
